The present application is directed to devices and methods for inserting surgical cement into a patient during a surgical procedure and, more particularly, to insertion of the surgical cement during a surgical procedure on a patient's shoulder.
Various surgical procedures use bone cement. Examples include procedures with various implants, such as hip joints, knee joints, and shoulder joints. The bone cement anchors the components to the bone and is positioned in the space between the implant and the bone to fill the intermediate gap. The bone cement may also provide for some elasticity for the implant.
An issue faced by surgical personnel during these procedures is inserting the cement at the proper location within the patient. Often times the surgical window used during the procedure is relatively small which makes it difficult for insertion of the cement. Further, the patient's anatomy often makes it difficult to insert the cement in the desired location. The shoulder is a particularly difficult location to work in during a procedure. The anatomy provides for difficulty in accurately positioning an insertion device to deliver the cement at the desired location.